1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a backstop for a street hockey goal comprising left and right stanchions with a net fastened therebetween with struts fastenable to a hockey goal for supporting the net in a deployed position. Once deployed the net exceeds the height of the hockey goal and extends beyond said goal to the left and right.
Furthermore the base of each stanchion matingly engage each other when in the folded position with the net having a partial slit vertically extending with fasteners that are attached to their respective stanchions when in the folded position and fastenable to the rear base of the hockey goal when deployed.
Additionally, the top also has matingly engaging members when in the folded position with one stanchion having a pivotal member that engages a locking member on the opposing stanchion when in the folded position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other net-like devices designed as backstops. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,901 issued to Mateja on Jan. 14, 1958.
Another patent was issued to Greaney on Oct. 8, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,228. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,602 was issued to Kennedy on Sep. 22, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Leneveu as U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,239.
Another patent was issued to Naccarato on Jan. 11, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,430. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,711 was issued to Scheie on Oct. 15, 1996. Another was issued to Yip on Feb. 20, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,889 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 26, 2002 to Stephens as U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,373.
Another patent was issued to Forlini on Feb. 1, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,009. Yet another Canadian Patent No. 1,140,180 was issued to Fisher on Jan. 25, 1983. Another was published to Paterson on Sep. 21, 1995 as International Patent Application No. WO95/24948 and still yet another was published on Feb. 11, 1999 to Jirsa as U.S. patent No. WO99/06125.